The Trouble With Scribbles
"The Trouble With Scribbles" is the fifth episode in season 1 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on Friday August 27, 2004. Plot Bloo stumbles across a closed door, and in which he reaches to open it, he is stopped and is told that the door must not be opened. Otherwise, it would cause trouble. The desire to open the door stays in Bloo's mind, and for the next half of the episode he tries to find out what is behind the door by asking the other friends. At the end of the day, no one has been able to help him, and Mac tries to get him just not to think about it. Bloo wakes up in the middle of the night and sneaks to the secret door, and when he opens it, he is bombarded with a bunch of scribbles, which flood the entire house. Mr. Herriman was distraught by the fact that the scribbles were released, but he talked about how Frankie opened the door once when she was a child as well. When Mac arrives, he realized that Bloo opened the door, but when Mac sees the scribbles have rights like everyone else, he decides that releasing them is the right thing to do. As the rest of the Foster's residents are trying to put the scribbles back in the door, Mac runs around releasing the scribbles, as a means to achieve scribble liberty. Bloo and Mac aid each other in coming up with a plan to make the scribbles remain outside of the door. The scribbles can do skills that the residents of Fosters do not like doing, and thus, they begin to do all of the chores. Mac realizes later that all of the friends have become lazy, and even Frankie wasn't doing anything. Mr. Herriman, upset that the scribbles organized his office without his permission, and he stormed off and ran into Mac. Mr. Herriman decides to get people to adopt all of the scribbles so that people will return back to the way they once were. After all the scribbles are adopted, only one remains. Frankie was hoping that it would be the toilet scrubbing scribble, but it turns out to be Bloo's beloved raspberry scribble. The episode ends with Bloo and the raspberry scribble exchanging raspberries. Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Mr. Herriman talking about paying the price for something and taking Bloo's money. **Bloo snapping and his scribble blowing a raspberry **Mac and someone getting into an argument saying they came up with the idea. *Imaginary Friend Debuts: Clumsy, the Scribbles, Handy, Creaky Pete *The title references the Star Trek episode "The Trouble With Tribbles". Both episodes deal with troublesome creatures that basically overrun a single space (the space station and the starship Enterprise in Star Trek and the home in Foster's). *In 1984, when Frankie was younger, Madame Foster looked like her current self. But in the episode "The Big Picture", Madame Foster was a lot taller and chubbier when Frankie was just a little girl. **If you look closely, after Frankie opened the secret door in 1984 and she, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster were floating on top of the scribbles, it is revealed that Frankie had two ponytails, instead of just one, when she was just a little girl. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Madame Foster